amor o desamor?
by yamayuki36
Summary: bueno nosotras somos nuevas aqui y les traemos sta historia que trata de los romances en konoha y lo dificil que puede ser consegir ser feliz con la pareja que realmente amas.


Es nuestro primer fic por favor tengan compasión gracias.

Bueno esta historia se basara en la pareja naruxhina, inoxsai, sakuxsasu.

**_ CONFUSIONES..._**

Era un día de invierno en konoha había estado nevando desde el día anterior por los q todos andaban muy abrigados con ropas gruesas los niños jugaban con la nieve hacían monitos de nieve y angelitos. En eso una joven de cabellera larga y rubia estaba en un café cercano sola parecía estar triste pero la pregunta es porque? Parecía como si estuviera confundida, pero esperen ahí alguien que la esta observando desde dos mesas más allá era un chico de cabello negro, tes blanca y aspecto varonil, definitivamente sexy! El cual la miraba con cara de preocupado le habría pasado algo malo?? Seria él el culpable de que la niña a la que más amaba no estuviera sonriendo? Será por lo que hice ayer

Flash Back

Sai: ino – mirando al suelo ya que se sentía incapaz de mirarla a los ojos para decirle lo que el sentía.

Ino: si –un poco aburrida ya que sai se tardaba mucho en hablar y mas tarde tenia un compromiso con su novio shikamaru al cual le gustaría faltar pero iría para no hacerlo sentir mal –sai no es por ser mala o no querer hablar contigo es que tengo un compromiso y …

Sai: un compromiso y con quien?- aunque tenia sospechas

Ino: si no vas a decir nada mejor me voy por lo que veo voy a perder el tiempo –se da media vuelta con disposición a irse pero siente que una mano agarra su muñeca y la atrae con fuerza hacia él quedando sus caras a escasos centímetros.

Sai: no te vas a ir hasta que acabe de hablar contigo- aferrándola más hacia él

Ino: bien dime, pero no creo que sea necesario que estemos tan cerca – haciendo esfuerzo para zafarse de sai.

Sai: te equivocas- y acercándose a ella logro que sus labios se juntaran con los de ella generando así un beso haciendo que ino se diera cuenta de todo lo que sai iba a decir en ese momento.

Fin Flash Back

Ino permanecía con la mirada profunda en su café sin darse cuenta de que alguien se acercaba.

???: Sabia que estarías así por lo de ayer.

Ino: no necesito que me lo recuerdes – lo dice mirando a su taza de café

???: lo siento solo quería ayudarte - dijo esto con tono preocupado.

Ino: ya lo siento amiga por tratarte así tu me entiendes

Sakura: mirándola a los ojos -… si te entiendo a la perfección no te preocupes

Ino: gracias… para olvidar todo esto hablemos de ti

Sakura: que quieres saber de mi sabes todo de mi, no hay nada nuevo que contar

Ino: Sakura… como encuentras a sasuke

Sakura: mmm ya que es uno de los más populares lo encuentro una persona muy engreída y egocéntrica además esta con todas las chica nunca se conforma odio eso lo mas probable es que ha estado con todas las niñas de konoha hasta tu caíste en sus redes cuando teníamos 12 años. Imaginate cuatro largos añotes conociéndolo y ha sido así siempre o sea como será cuando sea mayor ¡wakala! – gritaba ella de manera histérica haciendo que todos fijaran su atención en ella provocándoles miedo

Ino: ya ya calmate y contrólate reconoce que en el jardín de niños lo seguías para todas partes como su perro faldero.

Sakura: como tu dijiste antes hace muchos años luz ahora ya madure y ahora no estaría a su disposición ni loca preferiría que se lo comiera una babosa gigante y muriera para no verlo nunca mas muajajaj – provocando así una risa malévola como los niños de 5 años.

Ino: siiii se nota que has madurado al extremo – diciendo esto sarcásticamente

Sakura: aii no tienes sentido del humor o sea obvio que lo hise a proposito

Ino: si… claro! Como tu digas ¬¬U ¡la mas madura!

Sakura: ino no mires pero a dos mesas de aquí esta el causante de la confusion que hay en tu cabeza.

Ino: entonces vamos Sakura no quiero que me vea ni menos hablar con el sí??

Sakura: esta bien, pero creo que ya te vio o sea por algo esta aquí o no???

Ino: en ese caso nos vamos de inmediato bien???

Sakura: ok..

Las dos chicas piden la cuenta y luego salen de lo mas apresuradas de lugar y se toparon con un niño de cabellera rubia y cara de hiperactivo.

Naruto: hola chicas por que salen tan apresuradas. Se escapan de alguien que robaron o o se secuestraron a alguien ooooooo ya se mataron a alguien y ya se a quien Sakura como pudiste matar al teme y tu Ino eres su cómplice. Esta bien que sea un lacho y esas cosas pero no era para matarlo O.o donde dejaron su cuerpo?? Esto ubiera sido el crimen perfecto si no fuera por que lo descubri ya que …

Ya basta Naruto – gritaron ambas chicas al unisono asiendo que el rubio casi se le rompieran los timpanos.

Ino: como crees que hicimos eso idiota – con tono de enfado

Sakura: no somos tan tontas si lo hubiéramos matado lo haríamos de noche – mirando a Ino la cual asintió con la cabeza

Naruto: 00 entonces de verdad piensan hacerlo – lo dice con tono de miedo mirándolas sorprendidamente

Sakura: no como crees?? Y si lo hiciéramos no te lo diríamos ya que lo echarías todo a perder.

Naruto: entonces por que salían tan apresuradas de aquel lugar.

Ino: que te importa, lo siento pero debemos irnos adiós!!

Naruto: aaaahhhh yo quería pedirle ayuda a alguna de las dos ya que tengo una cita con Hinata y no se quería darle un regalo, pero no se que ¡ayúdenme estoy desesperado! – tirandose al suelo y agarrando el pie de Sakura para que no se fueran.

Sakura: ya calmate pensé que tenias mas experiencia, pero veo que eres un completo desastre regálale algo lindo quizás flores o chocolates – tratando de safar su pie de las manos de Naruto.

Naruto: pero de que puedo hablar por favor Sakurita ayúdame please

Sakura: Aaay!! Primero q nada no me llames Sakurita!! Odio que me digan así : y yo suponía que se te hacia fácil hablar con las chicas ya que nunca paras de hablar!!! Pareces loro!! Y ahora vienes con la cuestión de que no sabes de que hablar!!! Me parece absurdo!! – decía esto mientras Ino se reía como loca de la escenita que ambos estaban haciendo.

Naruto: es que… es que ella es linda

Ambas: quieres decir que nosotras no lo somos – decían con una venita en la frente

Naruto: no es eso U es que ella es linda del verbo gustar

Ino¿? Linda…. Del verbo gustar:S como es eso??O.o no tiene ni las más mínima coherencia

Naruto¡i ai Ino como no sabes algo tan fácil y además no tienes que inventar palabras que no existen como coherencia para hacer creer que eres mas inteligente !

Sakura: Naruto la palabra coherencia si existe mejor léete un diccionario antes de tu cita – riéndose de lo que decía su rubio amigo

Naruto: si lo sabia solo las estaba probando – con una gota estilo anime en su frente - bueno volvamos al tema central por favor Sakuri… o sea Sakura ayúdenme ya se que regalarle, pero no se de que hablar con ella.

Sakura: lo siento debo irme no te po… -siendo interrumpida por el rubio

Naruto: si me ayudas mmm… te pago $$

Sakura: bueno si es así quizás tenga un poco de tiempo para ayudar a un pobre tonto en problemas – 5 segundos después- yo dije eso no se como salio de mi boca. – con cara angelical.

Naruto: esta bien vallamos a mi casa para que me hagas un fashion-emergency (o como se escriba xD)

Ino: bueno no importa déjenme sola, triste y abandonada estaré bien no se preocupen – diciendo esto sarcásticamente.

Naruto: bueno adiós Ino pórtate bien y que no te coman los mosquitos.

Los dos amigos se fueron con dirección a la casa de Naruto ya que debería superar su ineptitud e Ino se fue al lado contrario en dirección al parque para pensar y reflexionar, llegando a su objetivo, se sentó en una banca y descanso los ojos luego de unos minutos sintió que dos manos se posaban en sus hombros mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, presintiendo con seguridad quien era aquella persona.

Continuara.

Bueno este es nuestro primer capitulo esperamos que les allá gustado y dejen reviews para animarnos a seguir.


End file.
